En el silencio de la noche
by Amaki Kimagawa
Summary: ¿Una traición? Olvidar los consejos de tu maestra, ignorar la seguridad de tu aldea y tu familia... por amor, ¿es aquello traición? Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_Sasusaku._**

**Єη εl silεηсiσ dε lα ησcһε**

_Amaki Kimagawa_

_**Prólogo**_

Sus temblorosas piernas la llevaban al mismo lugar. Intentaba posar sus pies en la hierba mojada con total seguridad, asegurándose a sí misma, que no había maldad en aquello. Por que el amor lo excusa todo ¿verdad? ¿O no es así?

Si algún miembro de Konoha la hubiese encontrado en ese mismo instante y rondando por aquellos parajes, no habría tenido razones ni coartadas válidas para explicar sus constantes huidas de noche y, ante todo, su anormal comportamiento.

Ella lo sentía con todo su corazón. Porque no tenía una excusa que justificara, lo que ha vista de todos, sería traición.

¿Y quién le explicaba a su corazón? Por más que se impusiera la tarea de no acudir, de olvidar; no podía. Lo había intentado sabiendo que jugaba con la vida de sus amigos, de su familia, de la aldea completa,… de Naruto. Más no pudo.

¿Cómo podría mirarle a los ojos y decirle que ya no podría verle? ¿Cómo haría aquello si sabía que con esa decisión se mataba ella misma?

Tenían solo horas, probablemente muy escasas. Y ella no **podía** faltar.

Miró hacia arriba y maldijo por lo bajo. Las nubes se habían apoderado del cielo nocturno y ya no contaría con la luminosidad que le proporcionaba la luna para guiarse por el sendero. Ahora solo podría confiarse a su instinto de Ninja. Pero los nervios y la ansiedad que la carcomían, le aminoraban, de una u otra manera, esa innata capacidad de supervivencia que había adquirido con el paso de los años. ¡Que ironía! Aquellos conocimientos que a tan temprana edad le enseñaron, para proteger a su aldea como un digno y valeroso shinobi; ahora los utilizaba para un motivo mucho menos honroso, pero por desgracia, aún más importante para ella.

Sakura no recordaba con claridad –o más bien no quería recordar- el momento y el lugar donde todo volvió a cambiar. Seguramente sus amigos le reprocharían y más de alguien se atrevería a tildarla, nuevamente, de débil. Pero ella sabía que no lo era. Ni sumisa, ni débil. Alguna vez lo fue, pero aquello era pasado. Nadie estaba en su lugar y, por lo tanto no podían saber lo que _ambos_ sentían y todo lo que compartían. Probablemente si hubiese cometido la insensatez de contarle a una de sus amigas su situación la juzgarían y recriminarían. Por esa razón, y muchas otras, debía callar.

El mundo no era justo. O quizás ella era egoísta. ¿Alguna vez lo sabría?...

Relacionarse, de ese modo, con un traidor y ahora miembro de aquella vil organización, sería considerado casi… como un pecado.

Su pulso se agitó, intentó secar sus palmas sudorosas a los costados de su falda. Pero su respiración siguió marcando un ritmo desigual. Había llegado al lugar, pudo reconocer a la perfección los árboles circundantes y hasta la hierba silvestre le parecía familiar. No había nadie…

Tendría que esperar e intentar calmar su corazón desbocado que amenazaba, con cada latido, arrancar por su boca.

Está jugando con fuego y eso ella lo sabe, está consciente, demasiado quizás, del daño que podría causar; pero se juró a sí misma fidelidad y respeto a su vida, entonces ¿qué podía hacer? Si él era su vida.

¿Qué diría Naruto si lo supiera? Eventualmente la regañaría, pero por supuesto… la perdonaría. Sakura no quería ver el rostro de su rubio amigo marcado por la decepción, porque este sería un golpe bajo para él. Es más Naruto encontraría muchos otros motivos para reclamarle, ¿cómo es posible que ella callara durante tanto tiempo que le veía a escondidas?

Sabía lo importante que era para su hiperactivo compañero la vida de su, hasta entonces, mejor amigo; pero si ella hubiese confiado aquel secreto, es muy seguro que el rubio habría hecho cualquier cosa por intentar traer de vuelta a su esquivo ex camarada y Sakura sabía, a ciencia cierta, que aquello habría sido un rotundo fracaso. Otro punto en contra que había era el hecho de lo que pudiese ocurrirle a Naruto en el presunto caso de que les hubieran descubierto. Ella no tenía mucho que perder, un buen asenso médico quizás, pero Naruto, él sí que arriesgaría demasiado. Sus planes de convertirse en el sexto Hokage se extinguirían, de seguro, para siempre.

No, no y no, ella no quería cargar con semejante culpa. Las cosas estaban bien así tal cual se encontraban.

¿Cómo es que nadie se había percatado ya de sus ausencias? La joven era, sin lugar a dudas, una Ninja aventajada, pero Konoha contaba con muchos talentosos elementos. ¿Le estarían vigilando? ¿Sabrían ya todo y solo le estaban dejando actuar deliberadamente esperando un error por su parte para obligarla a confesar sin permitirle siquiera el beneficio de la duda, y mucho menos aún, la oportunidad de defenderse?

Era mejor no pensar en una situación así.

Solo conseguiría inquietarse aún más.

Perfectamente pudiera ser posible que nadie supiese de "esto". Eran solo meras suposiciones, sus dudas y temores; y también podría ser que la culpa comenzara a estar presente en sus pensamientos.

¿Estaba traicionando a su aldea? Sí, de eso no había dudas. Su rectitud, su nobleza, su devoción corrían riesgo, decaían.

Como ya lo había dicho antes no había excusa suficiente para su felonía. Ni siquiera el amor.

Más ella era idealista. Intentaba apartar, a veces, los pensamientos lúgubres. Ellos querían creer que tenían derecho, derecho de hurtar esos momentos, que era con lo único que contaban.

¿Qué importaba tener que agachar la cabeza constantemente cuando su madre le regañaba reclamándole su alejamiento nocturno?

--------

De pronto algo a su espalda se movió. El crujido de pasos sobre la hierba la puso sobre aviso. ¿Cómo no había notado antes su presencia? ¿Hace cuánto ya él estaría presente?

Quiso voltear y mirarle a los ojos, pero justo cuando iba a mover uno de sus pies, una húmeda respiración sobre su cuello la detuvo. Pudo sentir, perfectamente, los vellos de su nuca erizarse. Siempre ocurría así. Sus nervios se dispararon a más no poder y sus piernas se volvieron de mantequilla.

Los labios de su captor subieron hasta su oído derecho, y le escuchó murmurar:

-Pensé que ya no vendrías… tardaste.

Aún cuando estaba dándole la espalda pudo imaginar la sarcástica sonrisa que él estaría curvando sobre sus labios. Porque él la conocía, tenía total conocimiento de lo que su cercanía le producía. Era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se rindiera… otra vez.

Sakura respiró profundo, intentando encontrar serenidad aunque fuese por un miserable momento. Siempre le había costado trabajo comportarse, sin parecer una chiquilla dulce e inocente, tontamente enamorada.

Hizo acopio de todo el valor que pudo encontrar, y volteó susurrando su nombre.

-Sasuke…

**

* * *

**

¿Se entendió? ... espero que si.

Ahora depende de ustedes si quieren que siga.

Por favor dejen un review, sino no habrá modo de saber que les pareció. Aunque solo sea uno, de otro modo esto se queda aquí.

GRACIAS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Єη εl silεηсiσ dε lα ηοchε **

_Amaki Kimagawa_

**Capítulo primero****.**

_Presentimientos. Algo se avecina._

Naruto caminaba ensimismado por las calles de Konoha. Su rubio cabello, ahora un poco más largo en los costados, se movía apaciblemente al son del viento. La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a dirigirse hacia sus hogares. La hora de la noche había llegado.

A sus dieciocho años, el portador del zorro de las nueve colas, había crecido no solo en estatura y musculatura; con el tiempo había ganado una popularidad entre la población femenina, que constantemente lanzaba suspiros cuando el pasaba por su lado. Su tez ligeramente morena y, su ya mencionado anteriormente, blondo cabello despertaba simpatías entre las féminas de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. Y él como todo hombre que se precie de tal, se dejaba querer. Sin ningún compromiso de por medio… por supuesto.

Apresuró el paso, el cielo nocturno le dio aviso de que pronto su local de comida favorito cerraría. Tomó aire fuertemente y echó a correr a todo lo que sus pies, adoloridos por el entrenamiento, le permitieron.

Llegó jadeante a la puerta de la casa de su compañera de equipo; golpeó bruscamente, olvidando el humor agrio que últimamente la progenitora de Sakura traía. Naruto había querido preguntarle a su amiga que sucedía en su hogar, si acaso estaba teniendo problemas, pero, considerando el fuerte carácter de la chica optó por lo más lógico, esperar que ella fuera quien le contara el asunto. Al pobre chico le tocaba recibir constantemente los golpes de desahogo de su compañera, y todo gracias a su impulsividad.

-¿Naruto?... pero ¿qué haces aquí?- La madre de Sakura frunció el seño claramente confusa por la presencia del Uzumaki a esas horas de la noche, en las puertas de su casa.

-Eh… yo, este… ¿está Sakura-chan en casa? - Pocas cosas intimidaban al chico zorro, pero una de ellas era claramente la poca paciencia de la mujer que tenía en frente.

-¿Sakura? Pero si ella me aseguró que iría a reunirse contigo a Ichiraku. ¿Es qué acaso aún no llega?

¡Oh Kami! ¿Qué le decía ahora? Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad intentando encontrar una excusa para salvar a su amiga de lo que, posiblemente, sería un más que asegurado castigo.

-¡Oh sí! Lo había olvidado…, seguro que Sakura-chan está esperándome muuuy impaciente en el Ichiraku. Bueno, bueno mejor me voy yendo, porque si ella no me encuentra por allá de seguro me castiga, ja, usted la conoce.

El rubio puso alas en sus pies y arrancó antes de que la señora pudiese replicar.

Iba pensando por el camino que llevaba a su adorado puesto de ramen, analizando lo que había ocurrido recién. Sakura le había mentido a su madre, pero ¿por qué?, ¿dónde podría estar ahora?, ¿alguna cita quizás?

Este último pensamiento alarmó a Naruto mucho más que la posibilidad de un presunto secuestro, o algo parecido. Si bien es cierto que sus sentimientos por la pelirrosa habían evolucionado a unos de total hermandad, eso no quitaba su preocupación por la vida amorosa de su amiga. Él más que nadie había sido el causante del alejamiento por parte de los varones de Konoha. Se había encargado de dejarles en claro que ¡ninguno de esos imbéciles, vagos, comunes, buenos para nada! Era merecedor de una cita con su Sakura-chan. Era como un hermano mayor, ahuyentando cualquier intento por parte de esos desvergonzados. 

Mientras él pudiera cuidaría de la virtud de la "inocente" Sakura-chan. Ahora buscaría a la chica para que le diera una muy buena explicación de sus ausencias. ¿Adonde iba durante algunos días de la semana?

----

Shizune corría por los pasillos desesperada. Casi pierde el equilibrio de sus piernas por intentar correr aún más veloz, pero es que la Hokage había solicitado su presencia ¡otra vez!, y con el humor que traía por esos días, era mucho mejor para su integridad física y psíquica acudir con la mayor celeridad.

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina y al escuchar el murmullo de aprobación entró sin dilación.

-¿Me llamó Tsunade-sama?- respiró profundo tocándose los costados que aún le dolían por su agitada respiración.

Miró el rostro serio y preocupado de la Godaime y supo que aquella sería una muy larga noche.

-Así es Shizune, pero será mejor que te sientes. Esto nos tomará su tiempo.- Tsunade se inclinó hacia delante con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y el mentón reposando sobre sus manos, en aquella típica actitud que tomaba cada vez que algún asunto le inquietaba.

-Mira esto- le pasó a Shizune un pequeño papel, que hasta hace algunos momentos ella misma había estado analizando.

Shizune tomó el trozo de hoja y leyó claramente "Gran Lotería Nacional". Tentada estuvo la chica de reír, más lo descartó de plano al observar que la Hokage se lo tomaba demasiado en serio, para su gusto.

-¿Está bromeando verdad? ¿Sugiere que por haber ganado otra vez la Lotería algo ocurrirá? Me parece que no está siendo muy realista con todo esto, es un simple juego, nada más. Y pensándolo mejor debería estar agradecida de el premio, si me permite recordarle sus deudas hoy por hoy no son las más beneficio…

-Detente ahí Shizune. Sabría lo que dirías. ¿Te has olvidado acaso de aquella vez en que ocurrió algo semejante, y luego tuvimos que enfrentar a Akatsuki?

-¿Se refiere al secuestro del Kazekage-sama? Bien puede ser una mera casualidad. No creo que debamos alarmarnos por tan poco. Imagine lo que sería sembrar el temor en la población civil sin tener plena seguridad de que realmente nos enfrentamos a una situación complicada.

Más Tsunade no prestaba atención alguna a lo que su mano derecha le decía en aquellos momentos. Se había puesto de pie con parsimonia y miraba por el ventanal la noche caer. No había gran concurrencia de gente a esas horas; debían haber ido a sus hogares, a descansar, tal como ella querría, pero sabía que no podía. La seguridad de su aldea estaba por delante, otras cosas la preocupaban más que su nula oportunidad de dormir. Ya encontraría tiempo en otra ocasión.

-¿Haz visto a Sakura, Shizune? Me preocupa ¿sabes? Sé de muy buena fuente que últimamente ha estado perdida por las noches. Kakashi me lo comentó, al parecer quiso prestarle su ayuda por si algo le ocurría, y ella insiste en callar. Creo que debería hablar seriamente con ella, no es correcto lo que está haciendo.

-Sí, algo había escuchado, Tsunade-sama, pero como ella siempre asiste al hospital y a sus entrenamientos no vi el motivo por el cual inquietarme demasiado. Además usted sabe que a Sakura le agrada mucho alejarse a veces de la aldea simplemente para entrenar en soledad, ya lo ha hecho en muchas ocasiones.

-Sí, es cierto…

----

Sakura se cuestionaba muy seriamente haber acudido, y ya no era solo por los remordimientos que aún prevalecían en su inquieta y atribulada mente. Ahora ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Sentarse a su lado ahí en la hierba húmeda observando poca cosa y haciendo como si nada pasara?

Estaba claro que el chico poseía algún trastorno de bipolaridad, por la forma bastante brusca en que oscilaban sus cambios anímicos. Hace unos momentos la había recibido con un ardiente beso que casi le quita la respiración, habían comenzado a dejarse llevar por sus caricias nuevamente, ansiosos de sentirse.

Habían hecho el amor numerosas veces sobre ese suelo mojado en otras ocasiones. En aquel mismo lugar se habían descubierto mutuamente, y ahora Sasuke la había detenido fríamente cuando ella intentó quitarle sus vestimentas.

¿Debería acaso preguntarle, otra vez, que ocurría? ¿Habrían cambiado los sentimientos del chico y era justamente por aquello que la había alejado de si? ¿Pero es que acaso Sasuke alguna vez habría sentido por ella algún sentimiento que no fuera solo deseo? Porque él siempre parecía distante y a ella parecía no importarle, como si la atracción física pudiese ser suficiente. ¿Aquello le bastaba a ella? ¿Se conformaba con tan poco? Al parecer si…

Caminó hacia Sasuke. Se sentó a su lado sobre el frío suelo y reclinó la cabeza sobre los hombros del chico. Él la miró curioso, levantando una ceja. Posó un brazo sobre la espalda de Sakura y acarició lentamente sus cabellos rosados. Sabía con certeza que ella aún mostrándose dócil estaba molesta y confusa; pero es que habían cosas que él no podía explicarle… porque el muchacho tampoco las comprendía.

Un solo pensamiento rondaba la mente del poseedor del sharingan en esos momentos, una inquietud que no le había dejado conciliar el sueño últimamente; su vida sería mucho más sencilla si no se hubiese vuelto a encontrar con su molesta ex compañera de equipo.

Sus objetivos habían estado tan claros hasta entonces. Luego de haber descubierto la inocencia de su hermano y haber sufrido por su muerte. Su alianza con Akatsuki y la posterior incorporación de él y Taka en dicha organización le había traído cierta seguridad. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Atrapar y obtener los nueve demonios.

No quería pensar en las consecuencias porque era poco probable que sobreviviera. La vida que le quedara serviría solamente para sus motivos más secretos. Destruiría el sitio en que mataron sus sueños y toda oportunidad que él tuvo de crecer como una persona normal. No le dieron opciones, entonces él acabaría con la seguridad y la paz que otros sí podían disfrutar. Le habían hecho vivir con la amargura de no poseer una familia.

¡Tuvo que presenciar el exterminio de todo su clan por el egoísmo de una aldea que ahora mostraba indiferencia!

NO, no habría piedad. Ellos no la habían tenido con el indefenso niño que fue un día, ¿por qué él sí debía mostrar lástima por la población que habitaba su ex hogar?

-Deberías alejarte de Konoha.

Sakura le miró perpleja. Era la segunda vez que él le dirigía la palabra en todas las horas que llevaban ahí, y lo hacía para lanzar esa frase que ella no podía desentrañar.

-¿A… a qué te refieres?- Se alejó suavemente de su lado para poder mirarle a los ojos, más fue imposible, él chico parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué debería alejarme de la aldea? ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Ocurrirá algo?

Por primera vez él enfrentó su mirada, pero no le sonrió burlonamente como solía hacer, más bien su rostro expresaba ¿pena?

-Explícame Sasuke, dime ¡te exijo que me digas por qué debo alejarme de Konoha!, ¿Es sobre Akatsuki verdad?

-….

-¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte de este modo? ¿No eras tú quien decía que había tardado? ¿Para qué mierda esperabas que viniera si cuando estoy acá no dices nada?

No quería llorar ¡no delante de él!, pero era imposible evitarlo. Las lágrimas se escapaban inconscientemente de sus ojos y pestañear seguidamente no le ayudaba. Le exasperaba aún más ver el rostro de su querido Sasuke-kun, inmutable. Lo que ella decía no le afectaba. La miraba fijo y aún así parecía que no estuvieses presente, ¿qué estaría divagando ahora?

De pronto le acometió una ansiedad enorme por correr de vuelta hacia Konoha. ¡Tenía que hablar con Naruto! ¿Y si querían hacerle daño? No, no y no. Ella no lo permitiría.

Pero por otro lado, ¿qué tonterías estaba pensando ella? ¿Por qué Sasuke querría perjudicar a Naruto? No tenía motivos… era su amigo ¿cierto?

-Hay cosas que no comprenderías. Y es mejor así, créeme. Deberías alejarte de esa aldea. No me pidas que te diga algo más ¿entendido?

Sakura bajó el rostro sonriendo tristemente. Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo ser patéticamente egoísta y frío que mostraba autoridad delante de otros. ¿Cómo que ella no comprendería? Era obvio que para él Sakura seguía siendo la misma niña indefensa de doce años. Parecía que le estuviese dando órdenes, como si ella no fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para afrontar cualquier situación.

Todo este tiempo compartiendo juntos y él aún creyendo que ella no merecía confianza.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy.- Se giró esperando que él siquiera la detuviese para despedirse… pero nada.

----

Cansado y agotado llegó a la entrada de una guarida perfectamente escondida bajo las rocas que rodeaban un río. Entró con pasos débiles, como si cargara a sus espaldas un peso insoportable.

La primera en verlo llegar fue una chica, de más o menos su misma edad, de cabello rojo fuerte, que se lanzó a sus brazos al momento en que él se hizo visible por las tímidas luces que lanzaban las llamas de un fuego casi extinto en un rincón.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Kami que bueno que llegaste, estaba esperándote para cenar, pensé que quizás querrías que luego te acompa…

-¡Suéltame! ¿Entendiste?, ¡no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

La chica lo miró decepcionada, más luego cambió de expresión al recordar el mensaje que debía darle al muchacho.

-Uchiha-sama desea que acudas a su oficina, ha dicho que es importante.

-Hmp…

Caminó el largo pasillo que lo separaba del lugar al que debía presentarse. Ni siquiera hizo el amago de tocar. Entró a pasos firmes, sin titubear.

-… Sasuke-chan, que esquivo te haz vuelto últimamente… ¿debo suponer que tienes asuntos más importantes que tratar?- El hombre que había hablado se encontraba reclinado sobre un sofá, portaba una máscara naranja bastante curiosa, con un agujero que dejaba apreciar un leve resplandor rojizo brillando.

-Hmp.

-Ya que al parecer no te agradan las bromas, tendré que hablar claramente. ¿Estás consciente de lo que haces? ¿Haz pensado que puedo pasar de ti cuando yo quiera? No eres indispensable ¿sabes?

-¿A sí? ¿Tú te crees semejante mentira?

-…

-Ya veo…

-¿Sabes cuales son tus indicaciones cierto?

-Hmp.

- Bien, puedes retirarte. Espera mi aviso, probablemente saldremos dentro de dos días a más tardar. ¿Estás ansioso Sasuke-chan? Suena cursi lo sé, pero ¡vaya! Tu sueño está a punto de volverse realidad.

El chico no respondió. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, Madara tenía toda la razón, ya no habría más espera, Konoha no esperaba ningún ataque, no estaban preparados. La inútil de la Hokage seguramente estaría estas horas embriagándose con sake, cosa que a él le convenía bastante.

Se dirigió con trémulos a su habitación. Cerró con llave y cayó a la cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa. Ya mañana sería un nuevo día…

* * *

**Infinitas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y, por supuesto a todos los que leyeron también.**

**¡Por favor dejen comentarios! Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas, lo que sea... menos groserías.**

**BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: **Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

La personalidad de algunos personajes a sido modificada para el desarrollo correcto de la trama de este fic.

Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren, ¡se me han pasado!

No más advertencias, no en este capi por lo menos...

**Єη εl silεηciσ dε lα ησchε**

_Amaki Kimagawa_

**Capítulo segundo**

_Preparativos. Primera Parte._

Esa mañana muy temprano se presentó un ANBU en casa de Naruto. Algo agitado y sudado debido al trote desde la Torre del Hokage, le explicó al Jinchūriki que su presencia era requerida con total urgencia por la Hokage. El shinobi, luego de entregar el mensaje, desapareció con total velocidad.

Medio atontado y aún adormilado el rubio se vistió apresuradamente y salió sin siquiera tomar su desayuno.

A medida que se acercaba a su destino el chico se preguntaba que qué podía ser aquello tan urgente que la "vieja" debía decirle para que lo haya hecho asistir a su oficina a horas tan tempranas. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Sakura? A la que después de todo, no había podido encontrar el día de ayer. Después de su nefasta visita a la casa de la kunoichi, le había buscado por todos aquellos lugares que él recordaba la chica solía visitar. Ni siquiera Ino la había visto.

Se encontró en la entrada a una nerviosa Shizune, que al parecer le estaba aguardando, porque en tanto le vio, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó con prisa a la oficina de Tsunade. La puerta frente a si se abrió permitiéndole ver que la Godaime se encontraba acompañada. ¿Qué hacían el consejo de ancianos, en pleno, reunidos allí? Algo andaba mal. Su estómago rugió recordándole su abstinencia de alimentos; eso junto a los nervios sembrados por la imagen que presenciaba, fueron los causante del agudo dolor estomacal y la inusitada palidez que se hizo presente en su rostro.

La rubia carraspeó, lo que causó que todos le prestaran inmediata atención.

-Adelante Naruto. Te estábamos esperando.- Nada en su rejuvenecido rostro daba señales de que algún suceso negativo estuviese ocurriendo, lo que calmó –temporalmente- al nervioso y tenso rubio.

Dando muestras de su extrovertida personalidad, Naruto entró a grandes zancadas dirigiendo una mirada de sorpresa y desagrado al consejo. No sabía muy bien el porque, pero esos viejos no le daban muy buenos presentimientos. Siempre mirando a los demás como si fueran poca cosa en comparación a ellos. Sería quizás porque jamás había recibido un trato amable por parte del consejo. No se consideraba muy rencoroso con ese tema, pues mucha gente con el paso del tiempo había cambiado de parecer hacia su persona. Más esos "tipos" no, le seguían reprochando con la mirada, pero eran el "venerado" consejo y no podía comportarse como un maleducado.

Se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia y se sentó en la única silla desocupada del lugar.

-Te preguntarás por que te hemos hecho venir tan intempestivamente. Bueno, seré lo más clara que pueda. Me dejarás explicarte algunas cosas que tienes que saber, pero, si interrumpir. ¿Ha quedado claro? Luego que yo termine de hablar podrás hacerme tus preguntas. ¡Solo después de eso! ¡Ni antes ni nada!- Miró directamente a los ojos del rubio que había tragado grueso ante la orden.

-Tenemos poderosas razones para pensar que se prepara un ataque contra Konoha.- El chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e intentó decir algo, pero pronto recordó la advertencia anterior y decidió callar.

-Aquí el venerable consejo de ancianos, presente, a recibido información de avistamientos en las cercanías de la Aldea. No sabemos con certeza quienes serían, más tenemos nuestras sospechas. Tú sabes a quienes me refiero. Quizás sea demasiado pronto, pero hemos decidido que lo mejor será proteger a la población de alguna posible catástrofe. Se han preparado los refugios de emergencia con total celeridad, se han dispuesto con agua, alimentos, útiles, medicinas y demás. Todo aquel que posea un grado Ninja será llamado a combatir. Mantendremos vigilancia constante. Sé que parece todo demasiado acelerado y que podemos estar cayendo en un desagradable error, pero yo tengo mis propios métodos informativos y puedo asegurarles que no estoy equivocada. Algo se aproxima. No sabemos muy bien que puede ser y por lo tanto no hay medida que baste.

Naruto estaba en shock. No por la amenaza en si, cosa que también le alarmaba; más que nada era la forma que tenía la Hokage de informar de algo tan serio, ¡cómo si Konoha fuese invadida dos veces por semana! ¿Tendrían razón? ¿Qué tan preocupantes podrían ser "esos" avistamientos? Quiso abrir la boca para preguntar, pero fue detenido por la mano de la Godaime que se disponía a continuar con la perorata.

-Ahora bien, sé que me pedirás que te ponga en el sitio más expuesto, que tú les darás paliza, porque te convertirás en el próximo Hokage y bla, bla, bla… Temo informarte que no está en mis planes exponerte de semejante manera y menos aún si hay razones para pensar que Akatsuki está detrás, si es que no es la cabeza de todo esto. Por lo tanto partirás hoy mismo a refugiarte a otro lugar, hasta que todo el peligro haya pasado. Te acompañará Hinata Hiuuga, con quien me mantendré en contacto.

He pedido autorización a nuestros aliados, en particular a Sunagakure, y el Kazekage en persona ha accedido a mi petición de resguardarlos por el tiempo que sea necesario. Ahora, si tienes alguna pregunta u obje…

-**¿¡Está loca vieja!?**- El grito/pregunta de Naruto resonó por la Torre y sus alrededores, despertando a las pacíficas aves que dormían en las proximidades.

Los ancianos se removieron inquietos, enviándole al rubio miradas airadas y de sorpresa para luego mirar a la Hokage esperando una posible reprimenda por tal falta de respeto.

Los nudillos de Tsunade crujieron en respuesta, pero intentó acallar cualquier instinto asesino dominante. Se recordó a sí misma que ya había previsto la reacción de Naruto. El rubio se había puesto de pie y apuntaba con el dedo índice a la Godaime.

-Espera, ¿de verdad crees que yo me quede sin hacer nada? ¿Y Sakura-chan? ¿Crees que la dejaré sola? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a estar tranquilo en Suna mientras todos se parten el culo combatiendo? ¿Quieres que no piense en mis compañeros? ¡Oh Kami-sama!

El portador del Kyuubi comenzó a dar vueltas desesperado por la habitación tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-… ¿Y si destruyen Ichiraku ramen? ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?

Sí, la Hokage ya había previsto todo eso que le diría Naruto. Rodó los ojos con rostro cansado, esperando pacientemente que terminara de gritar.

Miró al consejo de ancianos, rogándoles con la mirada por un poco de comprensión. Tsunade odiaba tener que disculparse por la actitud de alguien más, pero como Hokage debía responder por cada cosa que hicieran o dijeran los ninjas de su aldea. Lo más seguro era que luego le reclamarían el por que ella soportaba chiquillos tan malcriados.

Y honestamente ella misma se había hecho aquella pregunta muchas veces…

----

Ino Yamanaka, la rubia kunoichi de ojos azulados, estaba bastante preocupada por la actitud de su amiga/rival; como casi todos sus cercanos, había intentado sonsacarle alguna información a Sakura, más no obtuvo resultados satisfactorios.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de su amiga esperando pacientemente a que le abrieran.

La chica tenía sus sospechas, hace algunos días habría jurado ver en el cuello de Sakura marcas causadas por algún chico… pero… ¡Kami-sama! ¡Estamos hablando de Sakura! ¿Sería aquello posible? Después del encaprichamiento juvenil que ambas habían mostrado por el traidor Uchiha, Sakura no había dado señales de interesarse por algún otro chico…

Quizás tenía un romance secreto.

Nada más cerca de la realidad…

¿Quién podría ser?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de la madre de Sakura enfundada en un delantal de cocina.

Ino quitó los pensamientos de su cabeza, y se apresuró a sonreír.

-Muy buenos días Haruno-san, ¿se encuentra Sakura en casa?

-Buenos días para ti también Ino, adelante, puedes subir, está en su habitación.

La rubia subió apresuradamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su amiga. Abrió la puerta sin seguro y descubrió a la pelirrosa durmiendo aún en la cama. Sonrió traviesa y silenciosamente se acercó al borde de la cama, quitó la sábana de encima del cuerpo y sin cuidado comenzó a jalar a su amiga por los pies tirándola hacia el suelo despertando a Sakura que gritó por la sorpresa.

-¿¡Pero que…!? – La pelirrosa se volteó sobre la cama buscando con ojos asesinos al causante de su abrupto despertar.

-¡¡¡Tú!!! ¡CERDA, VEN ACÁ!- exclamó parándose inmediatamente y corriendo hacia Ino que ahora se escondía tras el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- la chica cayó de rodillas implorando perdón.

-Fue una bromita Sakura, relájate.

La pelirrosa la miró hastiada y suspiró.

-¡Párate de ahí Ino! ¿Qué quieres?

-No seas pesada. Te vengo a ver, me hago un espacio en mi apretada agenda y ¡mira tú como me recibes!

Sakura rodó los ojos al escuchar el drama expuesto por su amiga.

-Te vine a invitar. Ten Ten y yo organizamos una salida exclusiva para kunoichis.- comenzó exponiendo la rubia dándose aires de importancia- Iba a ir Hinata también pero a última hora se excusó, dijo que tenía asuntos urgentes que resolver con su padre. Así que ahora somos solo nosotras tres. ¿Qué dices eh? Saldremos por ahí, nos tomaremos un refresco y podemos ir a comer uno de esos ricos dulces que tanto te gustan. ¿Te parece?

La pelirrosa quería negarse. No estaba de ánimos el día de hoy como para salir y charlar de chicos y esas tonterías. No después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior entre ella y Sasuke.

Pero al escuchar a Ino hablar acerca de sus dulces favoritos se lo pensó. Después de todo sería solo una salida. Nadie sabía la relación secreta que mantenía con Sasuke. Y además hacia algunos días traía muchos antojos de comer dulces.

¿Qué podría haber de malo con eso?...

* * *

**No les cuesta nada regalarme un review.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y aún más si se deciden a dejar un comentario.**

**PD: Perdonen si no he puesto ha Sasuke en este capítulo. Viene en el otro ¡lo prometo! **

**y en cuanto al romance... ¡no desesperen!**

**BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: **Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

Perdón por el pequeño retraso. Estoy un poco resfriada y la fiebre había impedido mi concentración... Gracias por la comprensión.

**Єη εl silεηciσ dε lα ηοchε**

_Amaki Kimagawa_

**Capítulo tercero**

_Preparativos. Segunda parte._

Las concurridas y generalmente bulliciosas calles de Konoha, hoy mostraban una inusitada calma desacostumbrada.

Las tres amigas kunoichis se dirigían, conversando animadamente, hacia uno de sus salones de té favoritos. Como siempre, Ino era quien llevaba la voz. Siendo una de las chicas más extrovertidas de la aldea, agitaba su mano saludando a los chicos que se detenían por el camino a observarlas.

Ten Ten soltó un bufido y la miró reprobadoramente.

-¿Qué diría Shikamaru si te viera?- La castaña se volteó mirando a su amiga, quien pareció no darle mucha importancia al tema.

-¿Si me viera qué…? No estoy haciendo nada malo.- Ino agitó su larga cabellera rubia sonriendo.- Soy un ser sociable y eso Shika-kun lo sabe. Tengo una reputación que cuidar y no puedo ir por ahí, como ustedes, siendo una maleducada. Mis fans no me lo perdonarían.- concluyó girándose nuevamente y volviendo a caminar.

Las otras dos chicas la siguieron apresuradamente.

-Creo que eres una desvergonzada.- Ten Ten había vuelto a insistir, tratando de provocar a la rubia que ya daba claras muestras de enfado. Un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho la delataba.

-¡Hey ya llegamos!- Ambas chicas giraron hacia la pelirrosada que había hablado por primera vez desde que se habían juntado a las puertas de su casa.

Esta les devolvió la mirada extrañada, pensando que había dicho algo malo. Apuntó hacia el local, insistiendo, y entró esperando que sus amigas la siguieran.

El interior del local se encontraba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de Chouji, quien agitó ambos brazos a modo de saludo. El chico se hallaba sentado a una mesa, solo acompañado de cinco enormes bandejas rebosantes de apetitosos pasteles.

Las chicas le devolvieron el saludo y se dirigieron a sentar a una mesa dispuesta con tres asientos.

Sakura miró las vidrieras con los ojos iluminados y la boca abierta. Pidieron su orden y se pusieron a esperar.

Ino y Ten Ten discutían acerca de los "problemáticos, fanfarrones y machistas especímenes de Konoha", mientras Sakura esperaba ansiosa su pedido doble.

Veinte minutos más tarde entró un apresurado Shikamaru al local. Las reconoció instantáneamente y a pasos veloces se dirigió a las chicas. Se notaba bastante cansado y nervioso.

-¡¡¡Shika-kun!!!- Ino se puso de pie y envolvió en un apretado abrazo a su novio.

-Ino por favor cálmate ¿quieres?- el angustiado chico intentaba quitársela lo más suavemente de encima, sin herir los sentimientos de su novia. Después de todo Ino era una mujer muuuy problemática.

Chouji, que les había visto, decidió unírseles. Cuando ya todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, Shikamaru respiró profundo y les espetó:

-Veo que aún no se han enterado. Será mejor que terminen luego lo que sea que estén haciendo y se dirijan a la Arena de Combate. Tenemos órdenes perentorias de la Hokage de reunirnos allí todos los shinobis de Konoha.

Un gran signo de interrogación se pintó en la cara de los oyentes que miraron con confusión al chico de coleta que se apresuró a explicar.

-Esto que les voy a decir es información estrictamente confidencial. Muy pocos lo saben, aunque los secretos hoy en día no sirven de mucho, de seguro que pronto todo esto comenzará a filtrarse y más aún cuando la gente empiece a cuestionarse el por que les mantendrán en refugios por tiempo ilimi…

-Para el carro Shikamaru.- Sakura había soltado el pedazo de tarta que comía y miraba fijamente al muchacho.- ¿Cómo va todo eso de los refugios? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso…?- No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta. Un repentino recuerdo de la conversación sostenida la noche pasada con Sasuke, la asaltó. ¿Sería que él había intentado decirle algo?... Las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

-Espera un momento Sakura, a ese punto es que estoy tratando de llegar. No sé muy bien el como, pero hay serias sospechas de que algo está gestándose contra Konoha. Tsunade-sama ha decidido prevenir a la población enviándoles prontamente a los refugios. ¿No se les hace extraño ver tan poco movimiento a estas horas en la calle? Estoy seguro que la gente ya debe de estarse moviendo hacia allá.

Chouji se había puesto lívido de la impresión. Sus pasteles yacían olvidados en un rincón de la mesa. Ten Ten trataba de encajar la mandíbula de su boca que se había abierto peligrosamente. En cambio los otros tres ninjas parecían tomárselo con mucha más calma.

-Bueno chicos creo que va siendo hora que nos presentemos, ya me he retrasado bastante intentando buscarlos.- Shikamaru se puso de pie, seguido por todos los demás, que prefirieron guardar cualquier pregunta que tuviesen presente para más adelante. La Hokage les esperaba.

----

Tsunade recorrió con la vista a cada uno de los ninjas ubicados frente a si.

En primer lugar, de izquierda a derecha se encontraban los miembros del distinguido cuerpo ANBU; le seguían en orden los eficientes jounnins de elite; posteriormente los jounnins recientemente graduados, dentro del cual se encontraban la mayor parte de los que alguna vez fueron los nueve novatos; a continuación hacían presencia los chunnins; y para terminar, el grupo más variado y numeroso de toda la jerarquía shinobi, los gennins.

Esta vez la Hokage había decidido, como medida de seguridad, obviar el llamado a los ninjas en preparación escolar, es decir, a los estudiantes de la academia. Lo peligroso y delicado de la situación no ameritaba la presencia de ninjas sin el completo entrenamiento.

Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten y Shikamaru habían tomado formación en el espacio correspondiente a los jounnins recientemente aprobados, junto a Kiba y Hinata. Chouji se había reunido en el lugar correspondiente a los chunnins, haciendo compañía a Rock Lee, Shino y a un pacífico Naruto. Neji Hiuuga a sus diecinueve años era ya miembro de un escuadrón ANBU, al igual que el cuarto miembro del equipo Kakashi, Sai.

La Godaime les estudiaba con la mirada. Afortunadamente la mayor parte de los presentes daba muestras de una tranquilidad que ella estaba lejos de sentir. Los años comenzaba a pesarle. Quería aparentar dureza y perseverancia como en sus mejores años de sannin, pero inconcientemente a veces, fallaba en el intento.

Ahí a su lado se encontraba la fiel Shizune, quien fuera su pupila, acompañada de todo el cuerpo médico de Konoha.

Oía desde su puesto, los murmullos y cuchicheos de los ninjas presentes. Se aclaró la voz, su postura se tronó aún más rígida y se dirigió a la multitud congregada.

- Presten atención por favor.

Como ya algunos de ustedes estarán enterados, la situación que se nos presenta es delicada. Aún así no será la primera vez, ¡ni la última! En la que Konohagakure deba enfrentar batalla. He informado a algunos miembros, líderes de escuadrones, que por lo que tengo entendido ya les han hecho saber gran parte, o por lo menos lo esencial, de la situación.

Datos nuevos que aportar, no hay. Solo me resta informarles que la población en general ya ha sido evacuada y dispuesta en los refugios subterráneos.

El cuerpo médico seguirá atendiendo en las dependencias del hospital, bajo vigilancia y en estado de alerta. Todas las actividades normales serán suspendidas. Un reducido número de shinobis vestidos de civil merodearan por la aldea. Presumo… y espero que no será mucho el tiempo que debamos esperar. Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, estaremos enfrentándonos a mucho más que simples ninjas. Y si sumamos a eso los rumores acerca de las anteriores capturas de bijuus; bien, si todo esto resulta ser correcto… - El ambiente de pronto se había tornado tenso, las respiraciones parecían contenidas y los ninjas miraban atentos a su líder, que había enmudecido, al parecer buscando las palabras exactas para expresar lo que quería decir, sin el temor a sonar fatalista, o peor aún derrotista.

-… Confío en ustedes, en cada uno y sus capacidades. Estoy segura que no defraudaran ni a mi, ni a ustedes mismos y a aquellos grandes líderes que fueron, los cuatro anteriores Hokages.

Y bueno, reuniré en mi oficina a los líderes a los que informé anteriormente y luego ellos les indicarán, en particular, cual será la posición de cada uno. Pueden retirarse.

Se volteó hacia Shizune que aún se mantenía a su lado.

-Reúne en mi oficina a Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y Shikamaru. Diles por favor que se presenten inmediatamente.

La Godaime abandonó el lugar dejando tras de sí a una nerviosa Shizune corriendo por cumplir las órdenes anteriores; y a una multitud de ansiosos ninjas que conversaban entre ellos, comentándose la actual situación.

Rock Lee híper ventilaba alzando sus brazos, asegurando la victoria del poder y la llama de la juventud, haciendo constantes alusiones a Gai-sensei.

-Y ¿Creen que los rumores sean realmente ciertos?- Kiba miró al grupo reunido esperando sus respuestas. Nadie pareció prestarle real atención. Cada uno inmersos en sus conclusiones.

Finalmente Chouji, que hasta ese momento había estado engullendo los pasteles que sobraran de su merienda, le miró asintiendo acompasadamente.

-Sí, yo si me creo todo eso de los rumores sobre Akatsuki, porque han estado mucho tiempo sin dejarse ver. Me huele que algo traman.

-Sí claro, pero estos tipos han tenido sus bajas ¿no?, no creo que ataquen Konoha por sí solos, de seguro se han granjeado la confianza de algunos incautos. Me parece poco probable que vuelvan con el viejo modus operandi de caer por parejas.- Akamaru lanzó un ladrido de apoyo y movió enérgicamente la cabeza asintiendo a las palabras de su dueño.

-¿Y acaso creen que Akatsuki puede haber reclutado gente nueva?- Ten Ten miraba fijamente a Neji, esperando su contestación. El Hiuuga pareció no querer sumarse a la conversación, más viendo que ahora todos aguardaban por su respuesta se decidió.

-No creo que les sea necesario. Si tomamos en consideración los poderosos demonios que ya tienen en su poder, me parece que gente nueva es lo que menos les hace falta… Y sin mencionar, por supuesto, la presencia del Uchiha. –Esta última palabra pareció escupirla con cierto desdén. El poseedor del Byakugan posó sus ojos, por un considerable momento, en la figura levemente agachada de Sakura, esperando quizás alguna actitud que revelara impresión por parte de la chica.

Los otros presentes le miraron un poco molesto y sorprendidos. Hinata ahogó un gemido y miró con ojos acusadores a su primo. Era bien sabido por todos que Neji gustaba de torturar a la gente con ácidos comentarios, pero, ¿qué era lo que traía en contra de Sakura últimamente? ¿Y por qué?

La pelirrosa temblaba imperceptiblemente. Buscó soporte en la pared tras de sí, intentado sostenerse en ella. Su estómago daba vueltas, al igual que las imágenes que enfocaban sus ojos. Sus pies acusaban una rara debilidad que le hacía temer desplomarse en ese momento en frente de sus compañeros.

Al parecer solo Ino se había percatado de la inusitada actitud de su amiga, y la palidez marmórea en su rostro. La estudiaba cuidadosamente, repasando mentalmente las últimas semanas, en que había notado profundas ojeras en la cara de la muchacha y una debilidad demasiado extraña, si tomamos en cuenta que estamos hablando de la pupila de la mismísima Hokage, aquella muchacha valiente y de grandes capacidades, que ahora se mostraba levemente asustada.

¿Sería todo aquello por Sasuke? No, la rubia se repetía infinidad de veces que NO. Solo quizás existía una posibilidad de que estuviese recordando que, después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor a Konoha, había sido miembro del ya extinto equipo siete.

Algo que al parecer también inquietaba a Naruto, que había guardado silencio desde el principio del discurso de la Godaime Hokage.

Lo que Ino, ni nadie, podía notar eran los nudillos fuertemente contraídos de Naruto, desde que había oído el nombre del que una vez fuera su amigo.

El rubio se encontraba abatido e impaciente. Al final había cedido a las órdenes de Tsunade, aunque secretamente planeaba la manera de evadirse una vez llegados Hinata y él a la Aldea de la Arena. Si de verdad creía la "vieja loca" que él, el próximo Hokage, renunciaría y dejaría que otros protegieran lo que él también amaba, estaba muy equivocada. ¡No, Uzumaki Naruto jamás se rinde!

Al parecer su ánimo había encontrado un nuevo equilibrio, que se vio fácilmente desbordado cuando recordó que, si las circunstancias lo permitían, tendría una nueva oportunidad para ver a Sasuke. Claro que los sentimientos ya no eran los mismos de antaño. No. Naruto no olvidaba que aún habiendo muerto Itachi, Sasuke no había regresado, como él y muchos otros hubiesen esperado.

Para el rubio aquello supuso un golpe duro de aceptar y más aún cuando se enteró de la infausta y luctuosa alianza del heredero Uchiha Y Akatsuki.

Porque, por supuesto, Naruto no podía estar enterado de las verdaderas razones que llevaron a Sasuke a cometer semejante acto…

----

En un lugar no muy lejos de Konoha, dos jóvenes vigilaban las cercanías de la Aldea, recolectando datos y –al parecer- buscando el sendero más adecuado para internarse sin ser descubiertos con facilidad.

Se detuvieron en un claro del bosque prestando atención a los sonidos que les rodeaban y marcando intrincados dibujos en las cortezas de algunos árboles en especial.

El chico, quien había sacado una botella, de lo que parecía ser agua, del cinturón que portaba se volteó mirando cínicamente a la chica pelirroja que recogía pequeños brotes del suelo.

-Sigo preguntándome si este Uchiha sabe algo de hechicería o algo así… - Sonrió mostrando una dentadura semejante a la de un selacio.

La muchacha le miró entrecerrando los ojos bajo las gafas que portaba.

-Serás idiota, estúpido dientes de serrucho, ¿qué crees que es esto eh Suigetsu?- Apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas dándole más énfasis a sus palabras.

El chico se hizo el desentendido y miró hacia otro lado resoplando aburrido.

-O este tipo es un genio de genios, o es que estos de Konoha son unos ninjas inservibles de pacotilla. No me explico como es que no nos han venido a joder aún. No nos separan más de un par de metros.

-A Uchiha-sama no le importa si esta gente ya nos a rastreado o no. Él sabe que no tienen posibilidad contra nosotros.- La pelirroja contraatacó mirando altaneramente a Suigetsu que rió fuertemente, mofándose de la muchacha.

-¿Nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres zorra fea? ¿Crees que a él le importa si prestamos o no ayuda en el ataque? Somos solo un mero acompañamiento de Sasuke, tenlo presente. ¿O es que acaso ya se te pasó el amor por "Sasuke-Kun", que ahora defiendes tanto al otro? ¿Ahora te van los mayorcitos? ¿Te calienta Madara zorra?

En un solo segundo la chica se puso frente a su ofensor taladrándole con las pupilas, respirando agitada.

-No-tienes-derecho-a-llamarme-así ¿comprendes? Tú no eres más que un sujeto feo y frustrado. Nadie te hace caso imbécil –la chica retrocedió alejándose de la figura frente a sí y comenzando a internarse por el camino que habían venido recorriendo.

-¡Estás loca zorra fea! Te saca de quicio que Sasuke ya no te tome en cuenta. ¿Hace ya cuánto que no le atiendes "personalmente"?- Suigetsu la siguió corriendo veloz por las ramas de los árboles. –Me pregunto qué será lo que hace Sasuke cada noche. ¿No te da curiosidad Karin? –La chica lo miró ceñuda esperando que el otro continuara.- Digo, debe de haber algo mucho mejor que tú, aunque eso es sencillo, cualquiera es mejor que una puta como tú.

Karin crujió los nudillos claramente enfadada, iba a gritarle unas cuantas verdades al idiota que tenía por compañero, más luego se percató que ya habían llegado.

A lo lejos pudo aprecias la silueta de Sasuke recostado contra un árbol, quizás meditando. Analizó la postura del chico y, una vez más, le asaltaron las dudas. No quería reconocerlo, pero era verdad, por primera vez el dientes de serrucho tenía algo de razón. Sasuke no parecía ser el mismo. Si bien es cierto que siempre fue callado, distante y frío, pero ahora aquellas cualidades habían multiplicado como si algo le estuviese preocupando mucho. ¿Qué podría ser?

Buscó con la mirada por los alrededores, intentando encontrar a algún otro miembro de Akatsuki por las cercanías, pero como siempre ocurría, no estaban. Seguramente estarían reunidos con Madara analizando los detalles. Mañana tendrían mucho que hacer.

----

Sakura recorría el camino hacia su casa presurosa acompañada de Ino. Debían alistarse rápidamente para luego ir a recoger sus órdenes. Los ninjas de la reunión se habían dispersado yendo a buscar sus armas e implementos para luego presentarse con los líderes que habrían recibido las indicaciones de la Hokage.

El deslumbrador sol, turbaba la vista de la kunoichi pelirrosa, aún más que los anteriores nervios causados por las noticias recientes y los sarcásticos comentarios de Neji Hiuuga. El mareo que le había afectado seguía presente y esto la ofuscaba. Se recordó, que luego de que pasaran estos agitados días venideros, debía hacerse urgentemente un chequeo médico. La idea de una anemia que pudiese estarla afectando le reconcomía el cerebro. Como Ninja médico tenía plena consciencia de lo que aquello significaba y más aún si enfrentaban una batalla. Sus capacidades se verían claramente debilitadas.

-De seguro que a tus padres ya les han movido al refugio ¿no crees Sakura?

-Si, si… seguro que si… - El calor se hacia insoportable. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos una cama para recostarse, su estómago crujía, más no sabía bien si eso se debía al hambre o a las nauseas que la acometían. Su mano derecha se posó en la boca intentado retener lo que clamaba por ser expulsado.

-Sakura ¿te sientes bien? Estás pálida, más de lo normal, ¿seguro que no quieres que antes pasemos por el hospital?,… ¡Sakura!- La rubia se apresuró a coger en brazos a la pelirrosa que había caído desmayada. La tomó firmemente y deshizo el camino andado, dirigiéndose velozmente al hospital.

Shizune recibió a ambas chicas en la recepción. Llevaron a la pelirrosa a una habitación e intentaron despertarla.

-Ino-san, creo que deberíamos hacerle algunos exámenes para descartar cualquier posibilidad. Puede que tengas razón y solo se deba a los nervios, todos estamos bastante tensos con las noticias, pero aún así lo mejor es asegurarnos.- Shizune salió de la habitación en busca de instrumental médico para los exámenes que le practicarían a Sakura.

La rubia caminó por la habitación llegando hasta la ventana, movió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol. Cogió la silla, sentándose a un costado de la camilla en la yacía dormida su amiga esperando el retorno de Shizune.

----

Sakura dormía placidamente. Sumergida en el profundo sopor del sueño, comenzó a recordar los sucesos acaecidos hace ya cuatro meses.

_**Flask Back**_

_Lo que había comenzado como una simple misión de reconocimiento, había terminado en un caos total._

_Un poblado alejado de Konoha había solicitado la ayuda de la Aldea asegurando que solo era cosa de merodeadores, ladrones de poca monta que estaban sembrando el pánico en los indefensos habitantes._

_Tsunade concluyó que siendo un asunto sin muchos trámites, bastaría con la presencia del Equipo Kakashi, que últimamente se había quejado de no ser tomado en cuenta en misiones._

_Tres días habían demorado en llegar. Los que a Sakura le parecieron una eternidad. Y no era para menos, con un Kakashi-sensei poco dado a la comunicación, y un par de brutos que constantemente se trenzaban a golpes por cualquier idiotez._

_No notaron nada extraño al llegar. Si bien es cierto el lugar parecía desierto, nada más les llamó la atención. La soledad del lugar era atribuible al escaso número de habitantes que poblaba el sector. _

_El paisaje agreste y la redundancia de cerros y colinas limitaba la visión de los shinobis, que no podían saber a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría más allá de lo veían con sus propios ojos._

_Cruzaron la ladera de una empinada colina, llegando a sus narices el inconfundible olor a sangre y humo. Presurosos avanzaron hacia el linde, y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la horrorosa visión que presenciaban._

_Gente corría de un lado a otro clamando por una ayuda que no llegaba. Niños y ancianos lloraban derrumbados a las puertas de lo fueran sus hogares. Ahora extintos, inservibles._

_Los gritos y llantos pusieron en movimiento a los ninjas que corriendo desesperados intentaban parar la masacre que acaecía en el lugar._

_Sin siquiera percatarse se habían separado intentado acaparar más sitio, buscando desesperados a los causantes, y de paso, brindando cuanta ayuda podían._

_Sakura caminó desesperada sin lograr decidir lo que debía hacer primero._

_Se arrodilló frente a un herido, decidiendo que lo mejor era dar prioridad a la gente que yacía por los suelos. A lo lejos pudo apreciar las siluetas de sus camaradas de equipo, Sai se había internado en la arboleda, al parecer persiguiendo a uno de los atacantes; Kakashi discutía acaloradamente con un grupo de hombres que no parecían ser ninjas ni ladrones, seguramente se trataba de algunos sobrevivientes._

_Mientras intentaba retener las hemorragias en el cuerpo que atendía, buscó con ávidos ojos la presencia de Naruto._

_Chakra verde comenzó a salir de sus manos, las cuales ubicó suavemente en el pecho descubierto del herido intentando hallar y sanar los órganos heridos. El hombre balbuceaba palabras ininteligibles y respirar le costaba. La kunoichi pudo percibir, a través de sus manos, el débil latido en el corazón y las múltiples laceraciones en sus desgarrados pulmones. Quiso curar las heridas, más le fue imposible ayudar al sujeto. La sangre comenzó a bombear lentamente hacia su órgano vital y la pelirrosa supo que no había otra cosa más que ella pudiese hacer por él. Cerró los ojos del ahora muerto y buscó más gente que necesitase cuidados._

_Llegó al lado de una anciana que intentaba socorrer a dos niños. Mientras Sakura le ayudaba, pudo al fin encontrar a su rubio amigo._

_El Jinchuuriki había acorralado con sus clones de sombra a un sujeto de cabello largo y claro que le sonreía despectivo._

_Habiendo curado a los niños, la pelirrosa se puso en pie y sigilosamente intentó llegar hasta Naruto. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al percatarse de la enorme espada que el chico sostenía a su espalda, instantáneamente la reconoció como la misma que portaba Zabuza, el que alguna vez fue el temido demonio de la niebla._

_Naruto que ya había visto a la chica acercarse, le obligó a que se alejara asegurándole que todo estaba bajo control. Le miró seriamente con sus pupilas azules._

_-¡Te he dicho que te alejes, Sakura-chan!_

_-¡No! ¡No lo haré!_

_-¿Crees que este pedazo de idiota puede vencerme Sakura-chan? No me subestimes. Mira esa gentes, son ellos quienes necesitan ayuda._

_La chica asintió en respuesta. Apretó sus puños y volvió tras sus pasos, devuelta hacia las casas, buscando a los heridos. La anciana se unió a la tarea y juntas pudieron acomodarlos cerca, intentando vanamente salvarles. Muchos ya había muerto y otros que aún se mantenían con vida, luchaban por no caer en la inconsciencia. Habiendo separado a los heridos de los que yacían sin vida, Sakura dejó a la anciana al cuidado, yendo en busca de sobrevivientes bajo las pocas casas que aún se mantenían en pie._

_Una modesta construcción de piedra que no había sido lamida por las llamas de los incendios, se encontraba al final del camino. No había nadie al parecer en el interior. Caminó intentando no tropezar con los restos del techo adoquinado que cayeron en el suelo, hacia una pálida luz que provenía de la habitación más alejada._

_Un anciano muerto al pie de una mesa junto a un cofre de madera abierto. Los ojos del fallecido abiertos y la boca formando una mueca de impresión y terror. ¿Qué había sido lo que vio?_

_Antes siquiera de que pudiera mover un músculo, unos pasos acompasados se acercaron a ella. La presencia se le hizo conocida. Volteó rápidamente y casi cae por la impresión._

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Esa sensación tan conocida de nervios fluyó a través de su tembloroso cuerpo. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho que sonrió cínico._

_-Sa-ku-ra._

_La muchacha se aferró a los bordes de la desvencijada mesa intentando sostenerse. _

_Ese__ claramente NO era Sasuke. NO, el Sasuke que ella conocía no actuaba así, NO le miraba así, y definitivamente JAMAS se le acercaría de la forma en que lo hacia en aquellos momentos. Pudo percibir en sus rojas pupilas algo que, hasta ese entonces, NUNCA sospechó que pudiese existir en él. Hormonas._

_Buscó sorprendida su orgullo, y lo encontró. Transformó su rostro en una fría máscara, intentando ocultar al escrutinio del sharingan, sus incipientes emociones. Hizo un amago de alejarse de él, pero fue detenida por la fría, calmada y profunda voz de su ex compañero._

_-¿A qué le temes Sa-ku-ra? ¿Intentas arrancar de mí? ¿Qué no era esto lo que tanto querías? – Lentamente se acercó a ella, recorriéndola con sus enrojecidos ojos. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y arrastraba las palabras produciendo escalofríos en la piel de la kunoichi. Su mano derecha posada en el brazo de Sakura se movía tentativamente, intentando llegar más abajo. Abarcar más del cuerpo de la chica._

_La pelirrosa que había quedado quieta, intentaba esconder su avergonzado rostro, sabiendo que Sasuke le estaba poniendo cruelmente a prueba._

_Decidiendo poner fin al juego, subió su mirada altaneramente, sonriendo al muchacho que le miró divertido._

_Ella también podía jugar con fuego… pero esta no era la ocasión._

_Lo alejó abruptamente de si, recordando a sus compañeros que seguramente luchaban afuera. Miró a Sasuke serenamente, con su respiración vuelta a la normalidad._

_-Podría creer cualquier cosa acerca de ti, pero jamás pensé que tus estúpidos deseos te llevarían a cometer esto. –Le señaló con la mirada el cadáver que reposaba en el frío suelo.- Pasas de ser un vengador a un asesino de inocentes. Buen cambio Sasuke-kun, seguro tu hermano estaría orgulloso de tus logros._

_El rostro del Ninja se ensombreció claramente enfadado._

_-Te aseguro que este viejo merecía cada cosa que le hice. –Uno de sus pies se asentó en el estómago del cuerpo, pateándolo salvaje y enviándole a estrellarse contra la pared.- Y en cuanto a los demás… no debieron interponerse. Se los advertí._

_Intentó volver a acortar distancia entre ellos tomando el rostro de Sakura con una de sus ensangrentadas manos. Sus ojos taladrando a la muchacha._

_-Te aseguro que nos volveremos a encontrar… más pronto de lo que tú sospechas…_

_Acercó su boca a la temerosa chica. Atrapó la comisura de su labio inferior con sus labios, mordiéndolo hasta lograr que sangrara. Acarició con la suavidad de su lengua la herida que él mismo causó y relamió sus labios._

_Sonrió otra vez y desapareció de la vista de la kunoichi que miraba sorprendida el espacio frente a si, ahora vacío._

_-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien?- Naruto que había entrado a la cabaña se acercó a su amiga que le miró sorprendida._

_-Sasuke-kun- musitó. El rubio le miró confuso y la chica repitió._

_-Sasuke, ¡Fue Sasuke Naruto! ¡Fue él!..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lentamente abrió los ojos enfocando en la semipenumbra la blanca habitación que reconoció al instante. Ino le sonrió atenta.

-Ya te habías tardado frentona. Dormiste por casi tres horas. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- La rubia se puso de pie ubicándose a un costado de la cama, mirando inquieta a su amiga.

-No Ino, gracias, estoy bien.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shizune que entraba acelerada.

-Lo siento. Me he tardado mucho. Es que ha habido una emergencia, Chouji ha llegado con una espantosa indigestión. ¡Kami! ¿Qué es lo que come ese chico? – Se percató de que Sakura había despertado- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te haré unos exámenes a si que por favor necesito que tiendas tu brazo hacia fuera.

-Shizune ya no es necesario. Mira la hora que es, aún ni he pasado por casa y tampoco he recogido mis cosas. Ino y yo debemos presentarnos con los líderes y recibir las órdenes. Seguro que todo esto ha sido por falta de sueño y la mala alimentación. No es necesario nada más.- La pelirrosa se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus ropas que estaban al pie de la cama, vistiéndose apresurada.

* * *

**Dejen comentarios!!! Pa que se baje la fiebre y me anime a subir el otro más rápido...**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y a los que dejan sus comentarios.**

**BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: **Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Єη εl silεηciσ dε lα ησchε**

_Amaki Kimagawa_

**Capítulo cuarto**

_Recordando. ¿Y por qué nos hemos permitido llegar hasta aquí?_

La temperatura había comenzado a decender peligrosamente en aquella extensión del bosque. La noche había caído hacia ya un par de horas, pero unos pocos no podían dormir.

Recostado a la sombra de un árbol, Sasuke parecía cavilar.

Ya no podía culpar a los nervios, había dejado tiempo atrás cualquier pensamiento concerniente al miedo… y mucho menos aún… la culpa. Porque la vida que había escogido vivir desde el día en que abandonó Konoha ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Muchas veces sintió arañar, ahí dentro en algún resquicio de humanidad, aquellos remordimientos que a muchos no dejaban dormir.

Muchas veces se cuestionó, ¿sería capaz de culminar aquello, sin antes perder el alma en el camino?

Ahora estaba perfectamente seguro que NO. No había camino disponible para la venganza, que mantuviera rasgos de benevolencia en él.

¿Arrepentimiento?

No.

Las cosas eran tal cual debían ser…. Y mucho más sencillo si se abstenía de pensar en todo lo que perdió…

Muchas vidas se perdieron en el camino. Vidas inocentes. Seres de carne y hueso con el derecho a vivir, a crecer, a morir… naturalmente. Seres a quienes arrebató la vida por el simple hecho de ser un eslabón más en la tortuosa senda que se había autoimpuesto.

¿Justificación?

No la había.

Y él lo sabe.

Porque ya no es más que nadie. Porque no es siquiera mucho más humano que lo que fueron alguna vez los viles exterminadores de su clan. Porque aquello no es excusa, pero él la utiliza como tal.

Reclinó la cabeza aún más, hasta topar con la fría corteza del árbol que lo cobijaba. Cerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo respirando la densa brisa que colmaba sus sentidos y acariciaba sus negros cabellos. Sus dedos se aferraban a la hierba seca fuertemente como queriendo reprimir cualquier pensamiento que le incomodase, aún a costa del dolor en sus coyunturas.

¿Por qué ahora ese atisbo de dudas? Si existía esa seguridad en cada fibra de su cuerpo, si tenía el conocimiento de la verdad, la única y auténtica verdad… entonces, ¿por qué recelaba de sus planes?

Su estómago rugió, recordándole que él también, después de todo, era humano. Pero no tenía deseos de caminar devuelta a ese sitio. No todavía. Había mucho aún que pensar.

El duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido le había convertido en un ser frugal. La capacidad para sostenerse durante días sin ingerir alimentos era asombrosa, casi tan increíble como la forma de negar sus sentimientos, de contrarrestar cualquier atisbo de debilidad, de refutar cualquier pensamiento desquiciante.

Sí, Orochimaru había sido un estupendo maestro.

Pero el alumno le había terminado sobrepasando.

Con determinación, casi con rudeza masajeó sus sienes concienzudamente. Deseoso por encontrar, lo que hasta ese momento, le parecía tremendamente esquivo, las razones por las que parecía dudar…

¿Sería acaso que…?

No. Debía sacar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Si ella era tan temeraria como para desoír sus recomendaciones a él le tenía sin cuidado.

Claro, claro…

De todos modos ya encontraría él la forma de hallarla mañana y ponerla bien lejos, aunque tuviese que atarle. Conocía, demasiado bien, su tozudez como para pretender que Sakura hubieses puesto en consideración sus advertencias. Era subestimarla demasiado.

¿Cuándo alguien le había puesto en tremenda disyuntiva?

¿Acaso alguna vez pensó en preocuparse de "ese" modo por alguien?

Por supuesto que aquello siempre había sido así. Antes de su marcha, durante cada misión siempre había actuado, inconscientemente, como un protector. Era lógico… eran un equipo.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le justificaba?

La rabia que le producía no tener una respuesta clara para esto le sacaba de quicio.

Porque todo había comenzado, para él, como algo mucho más simple. La había encontrado sorpresivamente durante una de las tantas veces en que él y Taka habían allanado un pequeño poblado en busca de un sujeto estafador que había cometido el error de su vida al cruzarse con ellos. El trabajo más arduo se lo habían llevado los otros integrantes, porque él no podía darse el lujo de dejar que alguien le reconociera. Acarreaba a su espalda órdenes de apresamiento de diferentes aldeas, tanto así que eran muy pocos los lugares en los que podía gozar de algo de calma.

_**Flash Back**_

_El viejo que le había estafado se retorcía aún en el suelo, intentaba retener con sus manos la sangre que se vertía incontenible desde la herida que le atravesaba el estómago__. Con perverso regocijo retiró la espada lentamente, mirando a los ojos el cuerpo moribundo que yacía a su merced. Le pareció todo tan fácil, que hasta podía catalogarlo como aburrido. Nada había sido el reto que el creyó, tan simple como que les había sobreestimado. Patético, la forma en que dejaron que acabaran con sus vidas… Se convenció en que aquel era un motivo más para no conceder perdón… no lo merecían._

_Limpio con parsimonia el filo ensangrentado de su Chokuto, volviendo a ponerla en su anterior lugar, tras su espalda. Tanteo el débil pulso del hombre solo para asegurarse de que tan solo le restaban segundos de vida._

_-¿Algo más que agregar a nuestra agradable conversación Matsumoto? ¿Quizás algún último deseo que aún te pueda cumplir? – Le miró de refilón esperando un ruego de clemencia, pero Matsumoto no era estúpido, sabía muy bien que Sasuke solo buscaba provocarle…_

_-… la-lamento tan-tanto ver… que tus o-ojos se vean tan parecidos a- a los d-de él…- Miró el rostro de su asesino sabiendo que no tocaría su alma. El tampoco era un hombre inocente, pero aún así jamás le había arrebatado la vida a nadie. Conocía la historia del clan del muchacho frente si, sabía lo que había tenido que sufrir…pero también conocía al monstruo que había sido co-fundador de Konoha y posteriormente líder del clan Uchiha. Le había conocido desde las sombras y podía ver claramente el futuro del chico… un monstruo más… como el otro. Exhaló un último respiro viendo claramente ensombrecerse el rostro de Sasuke. Quizás, solo quizás aún había alguna oportunidad para él…_

_El poseedor del sharingan se removió inquieto tratando de no pensar en las palabras del viejo, no había conveniencia en devanarse los sesos intentado encontrarle la lógica, era un simple anciano que vanamente intentó conmoverle._

_Si sus oídos no le engañaban juraría haber distinguido el suave acompasar de pasos desde el corredor, sus instintos que ya se habían puesto en alerta, se agudizaron aún más al tener constancia de que la persona caminaba hacia él. Rápidamente se quitó del campo de visión, quedando relegado en un rincón de la habitación._

_Sakura se adelantó mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Matsumoto._

"_Interesante" Lo último que habría esperado ver sería la silueta de su ex compañera de equipo. La miró a su antojo al percatarse de que la kunoichi ni siquiera había percibido una corriente de chakra paralela a la propia. _

_No pudo reprimir el flujo de fascinación que se había apoderado de él. Por supuesto que recordaba que su antigua compañera era guapa, pero ahora… ¿cómo alguien podía quedar indiferente? _

_Hace ya mucho que había dejado actuar sus hormonas. Habían gustos que podía permitirse, Karin había sido de gran ayuda, pero no es que significara gran cosa para él; ninguna lo era realmente. Él solo deseaba satisfacerse sin importarle cuanto tuviese que luchar por conseguir el objeto de su capricho y mucho menos cuanto tuviese que pagar. Era un hombre… con necesidades…_

_Se movió silenciosamente hasta situarse tras Sakura que aún miraba horrorizada el rostro deformado del cadáver. Sus labios se curvaron en una sarcástica sonrisa cuando la chica volteó y le miró con sus verdes ojos, asombrada y… ¿temerosa?_

_La escuchó susurrar su nombre entrecortadamente, enviándole al rostro calidos restos de su aliento, que él podía adivinar, debía ser la cosa más dulce que pudiese pobrar… "si tan solo pudiese acercarme un poco más"._

_Pero ella ya había retrocedido sujetándose vehemente de la mesa tras de si. Sakura le miraba confusa, quizás por la manera tan sugestiva en pronunciar su nombre, o quizás los nervios se habían hecho presa de ella, al percatarse de los ojos ávidos de Sasuke recorrer cada curvatura de su delicado cuerpo; delineando mentalmente el camino que recorrería su traviesa lengua, posándose en su blanco cuello hasta subir y apresar sus labios. Hacer de ellos lo que él quisiera. _

_Lo cierto es que el deseo ya había relegado al olvido cualquier atisbo de dudas en la mente del chico, solo una cosa importaba. Deseaba a la kunoichi… y la deseaba ahora… seguro que ella no pondría objeciones, ¿no estaba tan enamorada de él? _

_Sorprendido se percató del drástico cambio en la mirada de la joven que ahora lo observaba llena de frialdad, aparentando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir._

_No ceso en su intento de acorralarla, se acercó aún más, incomodándola cuando le pregunto qué era lo que temía. Tentativamente había posado su mano alrededor del brazo de la kunoichi esperando esperanzado en que ella le permitiese adelantarse más. Por supuesto que la chica lo volvió a sorprender con su airada mirada y posteriormente lanzándole un discursillo acerca de lo increíble que le parecía su comportamiento, comparándolo con Itachi. ¿Qué sabría ella? Nada, la muchacha, como la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea ignoraban lo verídico, les habían mostrado una fábula para que crecieran odiando sin razones… siempre ocultando._

_Dejó pasar el comentario. Había cosas más importantes de momento. Tomándola desprevenida, cogió su rostro entre sus sucias manos, sin darle tregua, prometiéndole volverse a ver. De eso ya no había dudas, tarde o temprano ella… caería… Descaradamente se permitió atrapar su labio inferior mordiendo hasta ver aparecer el rastro de su tibia sangre. Acarició con su sedienta lengua el camino de sangre… no es que tuviese complejo de vampiro, pero su sangre era singularmente dulce…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Curvó sus labios en una suave sonrisa al recordar aquel momento. No era uno de sus favoritos, por supuesto; tenía una lista bastante extensa de otros mucho mejores que ese, pero, claramente este había sido el detonante de los demás.

Sorpresivamente, desde ese entonces, Karin se había visto, misteriosamente, relegada al olvido, como también había olvidado sus constantes salidas nocturnas en busca de alguna aldea cercana que poseyera algún local de dudosa reputación, en el cual encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sí, desde ese momento se había visto inmerso en sus propias fantasías, en las cuales siempre hacia acto de presencia su pelirrosada tortura.

Omitió durante un tiempo aquel deseo, creyendo inconscientemente, que mermarían con el paso de los días. Por más que intentara satisfacerse con alguna otra chica, siempre terminaba ocurriendo lo mismo. Imaginado que quien estaba bajo su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso, era realmente ella; soportando tener que escuchar los agudos gemidos de mujeres que ya no le complacían, intentado recordar el tono inocente de la voz de ella; reclinando su cabeza sobre los hombros de la chica, imaginado que las cálidas y húmedas paredes que aprisionaban su miembro enviándole descargas que atravesaban su espina dorsal, eran realmente de "su" húmeda y estrecha cavidad… de ella, solo ella.

Había sido su tormento personal el permitir dejarse llevar tan lejos por los ardientes deseos que le acometían. Una imprudencia de su parte haber buscado la forma de volverla a encontrar, ¿qué rayos había estado pensando? Ahora podía medir las consecuencias de sus actos, por haber actuado intempestivamente permitiendo que ella derrumbara cada muralla que él había logrado erigir, metiéndose en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones más allá de lo sano.

Haciendo de su vida un caos.

----

Se permitió recostar en el mullido colchón. Tal vez esta sería la última vez que dormiría en su habitación. Era incorrecto pensar tan negativamente, pero es que las circunstancias, definitivamente, no eran las mejores.

Afortunadamente el malestar que había sentido ya no le importunaba, solo tenía enormes ganas de dormir, pero ¿cómo dormir con los nervios a flor de piel? ¿Acaso alguien en toda la aldea podía conciliar el sueño? Lo dudaba…

Sakura pensó en Naruto, a quien quizás no volvería a ver. Se había marchado por órdenes de Tsunade, ¿dónde estaría?, ¿por qué no pudo decirle? Sabía el motivo por el cual la Hokage deseaba ansiosamente alejar al rubio de la aldea, y era consiente de que era lo mejor.

Si las predicciones y conjeturas eran correctas, su amigo corría demasiado riesgo y ella misma haría hasta lo imposible por impedir que Akatsuki le hiciese daño.

Pocas cosas la mantenían serena últimamente, y ese estado de constante agitación le había hecho, muchas veces, plantearse, nuevamente, los sucesos, permitiéndole repasar una y otra vez los acontecimientos que se le habían presentado.

Aunque el miedo persistía y la culpabilidad le atenazaba los nervios constantemente, no por ello desistía de cuanto había ocurrido. No acostumbraba ser una cobarde y no era el caso comenzar ahora. Ya se guardaría cualquier inquietud para más adelante.

Por el momento lo importante y más necesario era salvaguardar la seguridad de la aldea. Sabía, o más que nada, presentía que lo que sucediese mañana marcaría un antes y un después para la vida de todos. Más no por eso debía, necesariamente, observarse todo tan negativamente.

Konoha había enfrentado ya muchas veces situaciones como esta, y siempre supo continuar, salir adelante. Sakura tenía plena conciencia de la perseverancia de sus compañeros, y eso le daba cierta seguridad que aún así no le satisfacía del todo.

Le habría gustado compartir sus dudas con Naruto. ¡Cuan injusto era que se hubiese marchado sin siquiera despedirse! La resolución que la chica había tomado de hablar con su mejor amigo, había quedado en solo eso, simples ganas, nada más.

¿Y si sus dudas fuesen ciertas?

Eran ciertas… y ese era el problema.

La realidad por fin le había tocado de un modo, en el que ella no podría dejar pasar sus culpas.

¡Y Naruto tan tonto y crédulo! Nunca quiso creer cuando ella le dijo quien había sido el causante de tantas muertes, tiempo atrás, en aquella aldea entre las colinas. Lo atribuyó todo, absolutamente todo, a sus nervios, reprochándole a la kunoichi que pudiese pensar que Sasuke hiciese algo así. Por que aún sabiendo el rubio que su ex compañero era parte activa de Akatsuki, se negaba a admitir su presencia en asuntos tan crueles. Según Naruto, Sasuke debía tener sus razones para aquella alianza, razones ajenas a cualquier acto de maldad.

¡Cuánta inocencia!

Sakura que amaba a Sasuke, jamás se permitió concebir esas esperanzas. Ella era conciente de quien era y no le retrataba diferente. La vida le había enseñado que las ilusiones eran vanas. Las fantasías no se sostienen con el tiempo.

¿Cómo ella podía amar a un monstruo? ¿Cómo aún sabiendo sus defectos había acudido una y otra vez, solo con la intención de encontrarlo esperando por ella?

El amor era una escusa patética que nadie perdonaría, porque cuando sus amigos lo supieran le juzgarían sin mediar siquiera, una explicación.

Perfecto. Otra vez se permitía ahogarse en los malos pensamientos. No, hoy no.

Se puso de pie lentamente, observando de frente, la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Se peinó los cabellos con parsimonia, cogiéndolos en una coleta. Acomodó sus vestimentas de mañana al pie de la cama.

El sueño le había cogido desprevenida, no creía que fuese capaz de soportar otro instante en pie, así que sin siquiera importarle el hecho de aún permanecer con ropas de calle, se lanzó otra vez contra la cama, acomodándose precariamente. Estiró su brazo hasta encontrar la lamparita que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche, apagándola. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación y de repente se sintió tan confortable, que olvidó cualquier pensamiento, dejando que el sopor le venciera…

----

Tenía serias dudas acerca de lo que planeaba. Las cosas no habían salido tan sencillas como él creyó.

Después de sus reflexiones a la sombra del árbol, se había puesto de pie con claras intenciones de volver a entrar a la cueva. Suigetsu había aparecido repetidas veces, lanzándole una mirada provista de preocupación. Le estaban esperando, Él era el líder de esos tres, que parecían no hacer nada bien si él no les vigilaba.

Se rindió a lo inevitable, caminó unos pasos sin saber muy bien si era aquello lo que deseaba hacer. Bien sabía él que no… lo que realmente quería no estaba ahí…

Su ánimo pareció decaer aún más, comenzaba a hartarse de esas miradas de sus subordinados, llenas de reproches y pena, como si ellos pudiesen adivinar lo que ocurría en su cabeza.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada. En el interior reposaban los integrantes de Taka. Karin ordenaba, sentada en una esquina, su colección de perfumes, seguramente preguntándose cual de todos llamaría más la atención. Juugo, apoyado en la pared, miraba concienzudamente sus manos, ajeno a sus otros compañeros. Su semblante se notaba preocupado. Suigetsu sonreía de medio lado, lanzando constantemente indirectas a su compañera, su enorme espada reposaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Ninguno se había percatado de Sasuke. Su rostro, hasta entonces inmutable, se llenó de una rara resolución. Echó a andar, deshaciendo el camino anterior y comenzó a correr desesperado, sintiendo el peso de la decisión que había tomado.

Él era una monstruo, mucho más que eso, era un demonio. Había dejado correr mucha sangre. Había cometido actos que jamás pensó. Mucha gente murió por su culpa… y él no tenía salvación, pero, ¡por Kami que él no quería que algo le ocurriese a ella! A ella no… por favor.

Sus errores y pecados eran muchos, pero Sakura no tenía por que pagar por ello.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo de mañana seguía en pie. Y él sabía muy bien que ella jamás saldría de esa aldea por voluntad propia.

--

Y aquí estaba ahora, observando desde las sombras de un árbol, la habitación a oscuras. Las cortinas corridas le permitían observarla a su antojo. Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo plácidamente.

¡Que descuidada! ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir dormir con la ventana abierta? Bueno, una ventaja para él. Ya era hora que alguien le pusiese las cosas un poco más sencillas. No había sido nada fácil infiltrarse en Konoha sin ser detectado por la seguridad, pero, nada que él no pudiera solucionar.

Con un certero salto posó sus pies en el balcón. Se internó en la habitación silenciosamente. Habría querido hacer esto más rápido, alzarla en sus brazos y llevarla rápidamente lo más lejos posible, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de gritar. Más no pudo hacerlo.

Se sentó a su lado, cogiendo entre sus dedos un mechón de su rosado cabello, que había escapado de su coleta. Su piel era tan suave. Parecía tan tranquila, tan apacible, que casi le remordía la conciencia estar ahí, a su lado, invadiendo su privacidad como un maldito psicópata.

Decidiendo que ya era mucho de sensibilidad e intentando apresurar sus planes, encendió la lámpara, cuya luz dio de lleno en los ojos de la kunoichi, quien parpadeó algo confundida por unos segundos, intentado acostumbrar la vista a la semioscuridad.

-¡Tú! Sasuke pe-pero… ¿qué diablos…? ¿Cómo tú…?

-Shhh ¿quieres guardar silencio un momento por favor?- posó sus dedos en los temblorosos labios de la muchacha logrando que callara momentáneamente.

-Vendrás conmigo.- prosiguió calmadamente.

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, tú no puedes…

-Creí que te había dicho que guardaras silencio.

La chica se puso instantáneamente en pie, cruzando sus brazos, esperando.

-Imaginé que no me prestarías atención. Sakura, no es conveniente que permanezcas aquí, ¿no lo entiendes? Eres inteligente, por lo tanto no veo la necesidad de contarte exactamente cuales son los riesgos que corres ¿cierto? Y como veo que harás nada por tu bienestar… no me queda otra opción.

Antes de que la pelirrosa pudiese replicar, la cargó sobre sus hombros saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar, cuando quiso discutir e intentar deshacerse de sus brazos ya había alcanzado demasiada velocidad. No había opción a réplica.

----

Sakura observaba huraña, mientras Sasuke encendía una fogata. Lo único que había podido entender del discurso, que minutos antes le había dado el chico, era que no podría siquiera intentar encontrar la forma de salir de allí. Aunque lo intentara, no había manera de destruir aquellas paredes. Él ya se encargaría de sacarla de allí, o en el caso contrario, en que no pudiese venir él personalmente, encontraría el modo de enviar a alguien.

Le sorprendió el tono sombrío con el que daba, casi por hecho, su nula posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Una razón más para intentar escapar, en cuanto Sasuke se largara de ahí.

No dejaría a sus compañeros combatir solo. Si alguien salía herido, ella quería estar presente y hacer todo lo que pudiese por salvarle… pero además no quería que algo le sucediese a Sasuke. Era un pensamiento egoísta, lo sabía.

Se inclinó un poco más, acomodándose cerca del fuego. La noche había caído hacia ya horas y la madrugada estaba cargada de una brisa fría.

Subió la vista, hasta posar sus ojos en el chico, que removía inquieto la tierra del suelo con sus pies. Parado, dándole la espalda, se notaba tenso, nervioso, como cada vez que estaban cerca.

No, no y no, lo mejor era no pensar en cada vez que le tenía cerca. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sin saber si esta vez se debía al frío.

--

Sabía que ella lo estaba observando, no quería voltear y darse cuenta nuevamente lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser en su presencia. Ya era bastante con preocuparse de semejante modo por esta criatura.

Pero el frío también le estaba venciendo, y sin poder contenerse volteó encontrándose de frente con aquellos enormes ojos verdes que le escrutaban con curiosidad. Sin evitarlo observó sus labios, su suave boca entreabierta. ¡Kami, no podía estar ocurriéndole esto otra vez!

Sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás caminó hasta su lado, obligándola a ponerse de pie, acercó su rostro tanto como fuese posible. Atrapó entre sus dientes su labio inferior, mordiéndolo suavemente, jugando con él. La pelirrosa le echó los brazos al cuello invitándole a besarla. Volvió a observar sus labios entre abiertos, viendo directamente su lengua, ¡kami, como le gustaba aquella lengua!

Incapaz de resistir un segundo más cubrió con sus ansiosos labios la boca de Sakura, tan suave, tan adictiva, tan caliente… Sus lenguas se rozaban, acariciaban inconteniblemente.

Pudo percibir como sus pezones endurecidos se marcaban a través de su delgada blusa. Gruñó en la boca abierta de Sakura, presionando su pelvis junto a la suya, logrando que ella percibiera su dura erección.

Enterró su cara en el cuello de la kunoichi dejando que esta deslizara sus manos a través de su camisa, rompiendo los botones.

Cogió con una de sus manos un erecto pezón, presionándolo, retorciéndolo, logrando que la chica se arqueara contra él.

La recostó lentamente sobre la tierra removida y húmeda, aún pellizcando sus pezones logrando arrancar dulces y acompasados gemidos de sus tentadores y abultados labios.

Batalló con sus pantalones, intentando liberar su fuerte y caliente erección.

Sakura por su parte intentaba ayudarle a quitarse su propia vestimenta, desesperada por sentir su piel. Con parsimonia el chico consiguió abrir el cierre de su camiseta, inclinó su cabeza reposándola entre los pechos de Sakura. Su lengua trazaba círculos alrededor de sus adoloridos pezones, bajando hasta posarse en su ombligo.

Sakura gimió suavemente cuando Sasuke colocó ambas manos sobre la parte posterior de sus piernas, subiendo, acariciando su trasero. Sabía exactamente como besarla, como tocarla. Bajó aún más su cabeza, retirando de paso, las vestimentas restantes del tembloroso y húmedo cuerpo de la kunoichi.

La pelirrosa creyó explotar de placer cuando sintió su lengua acariciar su más sensible intimidad, presionando una y otra vez, marcando círculos, volviendo entrar húmeda. Los cabellos de Sasuke le causaban cosquillas en sus sensibilizados muslos. Atrapó su desordenada cabellera, enredando sus dedos, jadeando incontrolablemente…

Sasuke se detuvo al momento de sentir sus paredes contraerse, observando su sonrojado rostro y bebiendo su humedad. Su lengua volvió a trazar un camino de vuelta hasta su ombligo, subiendo a encontrarse con su boca. Atrapó sus labios en un salvaje beso, nuevamente, bebiendo sus gemidos, jugando con su esquiva lengua.

Sakura deslizó su mano hacia abajo, envolviendo con ella el miembro del muchacho que exhaló un profundo suspiro de placer, cerrando sus ojos. La pequeña mano de la pelirrosa acariciaba la palpitante erección, rozando despacio la punta ya húmeda., siguiendo lentamente, subiendo sus dedos a lo largo de toda la extensión, notando tenso y tembloroso el cuerpo de Sasuke, cuya respiración agitada acariciaba su cuello y lóbulo.

El chico la detuvo con un gruñido, posesionando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sakura alzó sus caderas ansiosamente, rozando y friccionando sus sexos. La penetró lentamente, gruñendo al notar que le costaba un poco avanzar dentro de su cuerpo. Su calidez y estrechez lo envolvían completamente, sacándolo de quicio.

La obligó a enredar sus blancas y largas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se hundió profundamente, levantando sus caderas para poder seguir su ritmo. Sakura se aferró con frenesí a su espalda, enterrando sus uñas. La fricción era deliciosa…

----

Seis Anbus y cuatro jounnins componían la comitiva, que en esos momentos acompañaba a Uzumaki Naruto y Hiuuga Hinata hacia el territorio comprendido entre el protectorado de Sunagakure.

El rubio había guardado silencio durante todo el largo trayecto, mostrándose especialmente esquivo, ante la mención de cualquier asunto referente a su persona. Miraba, de vez en cuando, a la chica junto a sí, que no paraba de lanzarle tímidas miradas, viéndose incapaz de comenzar una conversación, dado el arisco carácter que parecía portar el chico zorro.

Naruto no quería realmente comportarse de modo tan hosco con Hinata, la chica era especialmente atenta y dulce con él; por lo tanto su obligación era actuar medianamente amable, aunque aquello, especialmente hoy, le costase.

No entendía por que diablos Tsunade le había conminado tan intempestivamente a marchar sin siquiera permitirle despedirse de Sakura-chan. Conocía tan bien a su amiga, que sabía con certeza que en cuanto volviera a verle, la chica le daría una tunda…

El reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la madrugada, sus ojos cansados distinguieron lejanas luces. Se detuvo apuntando con su mano, mirando apresurado los rostros de los demás. Al parecer no había errado… ya se encontraban a las puertas de la aldea escondida entre la arena…

* * *

**Como siempre: gracias por darse un tiempo y leer...**

**Bye...**


End file.
